


Skull named Arthur

by 0draGerbil



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0draGerbil/pseuds/0draGerbil
Summary: Cephirians learn few scary things about being a healer on Earth.Hikaru somehow became medicine student and she does have to know a lot about human body. It's just that... In Cephiro after death there is no body.Maybe studying while at dinner wasn't a good idea...Majority doesn't say anything
Kudos: 2





	Skull named Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the universe nor the characters. They belong to CLAMP.

  
Skull

Somewhat when the three girls started visiting Cephiro after the anime. (Just like in the manga they can will themselves in and out while the time stands still back home. They could manipulate the flow back home but it was so practical to have it stop that they rarely played with it)

-Hikaru, what is this? 

Presea asked during one of the diners when girls brought their homework with them. Even Clef turned around to look at the white object laying before the girls at the table.

Umi was so immersed in her literature and on top of that she was carefully eating a sandwitch. When she looked to see what was so interesting for the Cephirians she choked right as she saw what Hikaru called “Arthur.”

Fuu on the other hand was looking curiously up from her textbook while carefuly eating the salad.

\- It’s so Gross! We’re eating take this human bone off of the table!

-Oh, I had heared that you use them to study. Is it a male’s or a female’s?

-Male’s. My professor let me borrow it for study. All the students call it Arthur.

And this little conversation made Umi’s complexion green. Disgusted she has probably given up at finishing dinner but tried making Hikaru and Fuu stop talking nontheless.

-Ugh…Just stop I’m trying to eat! It’s too uncomfortable. 

-Why it’s just a normal human head without the skin and muscle Umi san. Your is the same inside you know. 

-Wait, it’s a human skull?   
Ferio looked with big eyes and looked uneasy.

Even Lantis looked at Hikaru with a weird expression from his seat. That was something because even though he had opened up to people after the war with Autozam he was still very calm and private in expressing emotions to large groups of people.

-Hikaru, can I have a closer look please? I remember some things from our biology class in high school. 

And Lafarga looked to be off guard. 

Earth was truly a terrifying place

Ferio decided to inquire more  
-What would you need it for?

-It is for me to learn about different parts of a human skull. 

And then Hikaru nodded to Fuu signalising to her that she will show her.

\- It’s real so we must be careful. Just take one pair of disposable gloves from the table. It’s a precautionary measure. You can come closer too Ferio. It won’t bite. 

And everybody watched with interest as Hikaru gently gave Fuu the skull to hold and even showed her the connections of the bones and few interesting trivia about how to guess the approximate age and sex.

\- And this place at the back here. When children are born it is soft and if the child hurts his head hard before it hardens, that could lead to serious brain damage.

-Woah it is weird knowing that it’s what we’re inside. I had many fake ones in my hands before but this one? It is so detailed. 

\- No fake skull is as detailed as real one, but perhaps the ones from the 3D printer. But they are expensive so not many of us buy one. The professor was kind enough to lend us few before the tests. I get it for a week and then have to give it to Ami san.

Finally even Umi admitted that it was interesting. And everybody tried continuing their dinner but there were still some unspoken questions in the air.

Ferio coughed and asked first.

-Do all healers in your world learn from human bones? How is it possible when after you die you disappear and become one with the land? You don’t cut people alive there do you?

Well…   
Not like they didn’t cut people alive in certain scenerios. But it saved lifes.

Hikaru and Fuu were thinking how to lay it down to them gently.  
Even in other worlds like Autozam, Chizeta and Fahren they had no body left after the death and no graves. Hikaru told them that she was studying to become a healer but she did not explain few hard realities of some specialisations. 

Umi took stedily one breath. She replied in a very soft and detached voice. She tried to take it slow speaking as calmly and gently as it was possible.

-On Earth the body doesn’t disappear. The thing that leaves the body, the soul does. But after a... a loved one dies the body is left for the family to burrow at the cemetary. We mourn and see our dead for one last time. There are special places where they are kept before the cremation or burial. Nobody has to cut anybody alive either. Some people sign special documents stating that what is left of them can be used to educate other people…To save lifes of those who need those parts. You can even transplant a heart.

And Caldina looked at the three girls her eyes glimmering with something like dread and for the first time everybody was thinking how different the two worlds were. 

Lafarga and Lantis clutched their wine and locked their gaze with the girls.  
Ferio leaned on a chair and said nothing. Clef seemed lost in thought and looked as if he wanted to ask them about something while Ascot unwittingly played with his gloves.

And Primera tried to reason.

-But but but…

-It’s normal really. 

Umi tried to change the topic to the new year’s gala and keep their eyes off the other girls.

Fuu opened the box, Hikaru sweat dropped and the two hid the skull back in it’s box. 

Maybe the situation was in control for a while. 

................................................................

**Extra scene:**

-Isn’t it scary?

Mira came to Hikaru with a bunch of the other kids. 

-You have to study all of this to become a doctor. I knew what I was signing up for. I want to help people one day Mira.

\- You three could stay here and not play with… It _is_ really scary.

\- You’re safe in Cephiro. I won't brong it out if it scares you Mira.

Hikaru knew that their friends found it hard to understand and it was what separated them at times. The two worlds were similar and yet like two entirely different sides of the moon. She was glad that nothing like the pain of their world reached this. She was still an optimist. She would pass those exams and maybe it was better that she did not mention the pick one organ and tell me all you know about what you take from the box tests. 

Next year she would switch to veterinary like she had wanted to. Not everybody was cut out for this no matter how much blood she had seen during her battles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about studying medicine. Fake skulls probably aren't that expensive but given that Hikaru has to buy all those textbooks and help her brothers at the dojo it wouldn't be so unbelievable that she would just borrow one from her professor. Probably there isn't a university which would allow for something like this but it is fiction so be wary of any information in there.  
> Yeah... and most of the characters don't say anything
> 
> Anyway   
> Sorry for any possible grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
